


Signs

by Anumshipsall



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Ebumi won't tolerate any harm done to Ise, Fluff, Ise is afraid of his brother, M/M, bruises and injuries, devil boy only deserves happiness, healing the wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anumshipsall/pseuds/Anumshipsall
Summary: Ise has a big fight with his brother resulting in a lot of bruises.Even with him trying to cover them all up, Ebumi notices and when he finds out what happened he makes sure to teach Ise's brother a lesson.
Relationships: Ebumi Masaru/Ise Natsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Signs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie I never knew Ise's brothers name till I had searched it and even then it took me so long to find it.  
> I was so close to just making one up.  
> Oh and I've only watched the anime.

It was a normal day for Ise to come home from a great day at school, hanging out with Ebumi all day, talking about nothing in particular and having rugby training with his team. It was the most fun, becoming stronger and freely playing rugby.

Nothing could break such perfect times except one person, his brother Haruki. Everyday he'd come home and his brother would harass him. It would start off with harmless belittling words, mostly about it being time to start work and carry his own weight but then his brother would bring his only enjoyment into it. Once he brings rugby into the conversation Ise can no longer keep his mouth completely shut and take the spiteful words. 

It was the only thing keeping him happy and from breaking down after facing his brother yet Haruki wanted him to quit. So Ise would make a small comment such as "I'm not going to quit yet."

Then his brother asked dumbfounded, "What?" Haruki stood up from where he was sitting on the couch to face the smaller boy a few meters away from him.

"I-I said I'm not going to q-quit rugby right now." Ise stuttered a bit quieter now facing his brothers cold stare, he quickly averted his eyes to the floor.

His brothers terrifying laugh echoed a minute later throughout the small living room, it always instilled fear in Ise. His brother didn't laugh much the older the got and when he did it wasn't for any happy occasions.

Once Haruki finished his laugh he replied, "Oh really? You're that ungrateful even after everything I've done for you, I'm _still_ doing for you." Haruki made small steps towards Ise continuing in a low tone, "I bet you want to continue because you want to hang out with that shitty team of yours, which reminds me where's your best friend gone? The one with blonde spiky hair. Didn't you two always hang out with each other. HAHA I thought you two were dating, it that it? You're boyfriends in the team so you want to stay oor maybe it's someone else in your shitty team."

He always did this to get under Ise's skin, nothing else would bother him but when someone insulted his friends. He had to defend them or what kind of person would he be.  
"Don't talk about my friends like that! Leave them out of your mouth." Ise screamed. His scream added no intimidation for his brother as he moved backwards to keep the space between him and Haruki.

"You ungrateful little shit. Who the fuck do you think you are, without me you wouldn't survive." His brother growled back, he didn't even need to shout to show the power his voice held over Ise.

Ise shivered like always to his brothers threatening voice, the promise of violence if he continued, but he wouldn't falter on this matter and in his moment of anger he let it slip, "I didn't ask you to take me in!" Instantly Ise regretted his decision and slapped both hands over his mouth. With wide eyes and shaky hands, Ise slowly lifted his head to see the expression on his brothers face.

One look at the growing anger and Ise wanted to instantly run, only his feet were frozen in place and his brother blocked the way to the outside door. No other doors had locks to stop the fight that would break loose.

"Now you've done it." Haruki laughed almost psychotically. He stopped slowly approaching the boy and broke into a full sprint towards him. 

Ise wasn't ready for the sudden attack and couldn't jump out the way fast enough instead he was pushed hard into the wall behind him, taking all the air out of his lungs. Ise caught his breath in a few seconds but the concussion stayed. Haruki kept pushing him into the wall, wanting to get free Ise held his breath and pushed as hard as he could till his brother fell back onto the floor. 

Ise took this chance to create distance again and made a run for it to the other side of the living room. Haruki was fast though and grabbed Ise's left leg, pulling the boy to the floor making the boy once again smash his head onto a hard concrete. That was sure to leave a bruise.

As his brother menacingly crawled up towards his defenceless body, Ise panicked and his fight instinct kicked in. Grabbing whatever was nearest to him, Ise grabbed something and threw it towards his brother, however with the disoriented state he was in, even at such a close proximity, his shot missed.

His brother turned towards the broken glass behind him and laughed, "You missed me. Even at that distance. I don't know what position you play but with a throw like that you must suck bit time. I bet they don't even want you on the team."

"Shut up shut up." Ise repeated with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

"No, now it's my turn." Haruki stated plainly. Haruki loomed over Ise, taking advantage of his longer frame over Ise's smaller one. He easily caged the boy under him and sat on his legs to stop any escape. 

Like his brother had stated, it was his turn to suffer. Blow after blow his brother started punching him. Light at first but they increased in pain when he repeatedly punched certain areas. Ise felt nothing but pain and he weakly tried to punch his brother back, somehow to get of him. One punch to the face and his brother did seem to get out of his sadistic rage.

Ise raised himself of the floor at snail speed. Any fast movements hurt like a bitch. Holding his stomach Ise limped his way towards the hallway trying to escape to his room.

Only slowing once to see why his brother was so quiet, his mistake was turning around and checking instead of bolting straight to his room. He turned to see his brother walking out of the small connected kitchen, a glass in his hand.

"Let me show you what a real throw looks like ." His brother stated.

For some reason the cold look in his brother eyes froze him to the spot again, he was like a deer in headlights and didn't know what to do. He removed his hands from his stomach and protected his face.

His brother didn't aim for his face though.  
It took a few seconds for the sound to echo in his ears. Ise looked down to look at what was hit, he almost couldn't differentiate the pains pulsing all over his body. Once he looked at the damage, the pain for it instantly hit. Haruki had aimed for his stomach and now he could see some of the glass pieces stuck there.

Ise didn't look back up at his brother, he had obviously lost and didn't want to trigger his brother again. This time he tried to run, limp as fast, as he could towards his room. He made it in one- not in one piece.

First thing Ise did was run to his draw and pull out tweezers. Switching on the flashlight from his phone he used the tiny mirror in his room to pull out the small and big chunks of glass now in his stomach. It wasn't that bad, they wouldn't scar but it was painful and a lot of blood gushed out every time he pulled a big piece out. 

They had no first aid kits or bandages so instead Ise rubbed some wet and dry tissues on his wound then placed a lot of plasters on the bottom left of his stomach. When the wound was covered in plasters Ise looked at his other wounds. They mostly consisted of bruises.

There were quite a few on his stomach, placed all over his rib cage. There was one on his upper right shoulder and the most obvious one, the darkening bruise on his forehead, he'd have to try and hide that before school tomorrow. There was pain in his legs and that was from Haruki putting his weight on his legs, there also was bruising on his left leg from the aggressive pull his brother did. His whole body ached with pain and fatigue.

Ise slowly placed himself under his blankets, laying on his back keeping his injuries away from the pressure of his bed. Ise grabbed one of his smaller pillows and screamed into it. Not a moment later his voice died down and instead the pillow muffled his cries, he cried all of the tears he couldn't muster in front of his brother, he cried out the pain his body and head was in at the moment. Ise cried till he passed out from the exhaustion.

The morning came too soon and Ise remembered pain didn't go away that quickly. Raising from his bed proved to be a challenge as all his injuries ached. Ise looked over to his clock which showed it was only 6 am, he had enough time to get ready and still walk to school.

He spent most of his time trying to use some concealer to cover his darkened bruise on his forehead. Ise didn't wear makeup but after the first time he came to school with a bruise on his face, Ebumi was near damn close to starting a fight with his brother, so from then he bought a small bottle of concealer. Ise managed to play it of as an accident back then but didn't think Ebumi would believe it this time and he didn't want to see his best friend get hurt because of him. 

It always took the bruised boy a long time to put the concealer perfectly on, having to make it not seem obvious he was wearing makeup but also have to put enough to cover a dark purple bruise. He'd never understand how someone could manage to put this on everyday.

After what seemed like forever Ise looked back into the small hand mirror and decided it was covered enough. Changing also turned into a struggle, his arms didn't want to cooperate. Ise sighed as the thought passed his head, Rugby training would be hard today but he refused to skip even one day.

Ise could've chosen to stay home however the thought of spending more time with his brother brought fear to him, he'd like to spend as much time away as he could especially in his weakened state.

Once Ise managed to make it to the school, luckily he only lived fifteen minutes away but with his beaten body it took about twenty five minutes. His limp also seemed to have healed overnight but the pain in his legs remained.

At the entrance of the school Ebumi was waiting for him, "Hey I was waiting for you. Where were you?" 

Ah, Ise almost forgot they walked together and now needed to think of an excuse, "Oh y-yeah I forgot to text you I was feeling kind of ill so I had to leave earlier because I would be walking slower." Ise made up hoping it made sense.

Ebumi shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and started walking towards the school doors as Ise followed behind. The day went by rather quickly, Ise was already doing bad in his classes but now he couldn't even bother to concentrate. There was only one thing he was excited for, the rugby training even if he wouldn't be able to do much. 

At the end of the day Ise made his way towards the changing room with Ebumi. Only when Ise entered and saw the countless shirtless guys he realised he'd have to change in front of everyone which would expose the injuries on him. 

Ise's brain went into overdrive as he tried to think of something to say or maybe he should just skip today's practise.  
Then it hit Ise, turning his head towards Ebumi he muttered, " I forgot my trainers in my locker, I'll just go grab them." Ise didn't wait for a response and sped away to the direction of his locker. 

Ise took a few minutes and waited till he thought everyone would be finished changing and entering the now empty room he let a sigh escape. He could also now take his time without anyone questioning. It was still a pain.

Ise walked over to coach explaining some of his situation, "H-hey coach, I'm not feeling well today so is it okay if uhm I could not do hard exercises today..." He didn't know how else to explain it and didn't want of come off as someone not wanting to not try.

Coach thought for as second before asking, "Why didn't you go home if you're not feeling well."

"I didn't want to miss practise even if I'll be on the side-lines I'll learn from watching." Ise expressed passionately. Hearing his explanation coach let him off, Ise was glad the coach could understand.

The coach as usual went extra hard on the teams usual training routines, Ise being the exception. He did the training the others did only at a slower and easier pace. The others did question and coach made it clear Ise wasn't feeling well but the others didn't have a reason to slow down.

He did feel guilty watching the team work so hard yet he couldn't work any harder.

Three laps around the field and Ise already had to slow it down, rib cage pulsing painfully and making it slightly difficult to breathe. The others must've already gone around six laps whilst he watched as Ebumi was on his eighth. 

Ebumi hadn't said anything to Ise since the beginning of training, it was almost the end of their training session. Coach called out for them to do tackling practise on each other for the rest of their session. Ise already knew he wouldn't be able to do much here, he could barely run.

That didn't stop Ebumi from walking straight up to Ise and throw him a rucking shield. Ise couldn't read the expression on Ebumi's face and decided against refusing. Maybe Ebumi would go easy on him.

Oh was he wrong. Ebumi came running at him with full force taking Ise and himself to the floor. The grass helped soften the fall. Ise hissed at the weight pushing against his bruised ribs and felt tears stinging the sides of his eyes.  
"Ebumi please get off." Ise begged weakly just wanting relief from the pain. Ebumi did get off him however he didn't leave.

"I know your brother did something again." Ebumi stated plainly.

"Wh-what?!" Ise gasped in a mixture of surprise and shock, he was so sure he hid everything.

"I noticed the bruise on your leg and judging from your winces there's definitely more." Ebumi concluded with furrowed brows. Ebumi helped Ise up and with nothing left to say he walked away to finish his tackles with Matsuo. Ise felt worse and decided to sit on the side to watch the rest train.

With everyone heading to the changing room once their time was over, Ise did the same as earlier and talked to the coach a bit about what position he wanted to work towards and like before the changing room was again empty.

Ise put on his black trousers with his signature white belt, in the process of taking of his rugby shirt Ise heard the door creak. In a instant he grabbed his yellow shirt and yanked it on.

The person revealed themselves to be Ebumi as he walked around the lockers and straight to Ise. No words were exchanged while Ebumi easily pulled up Ise's shirt.

Ise scrambled to push it down although Ebumi had already seen everything he wanted, one look up and Ise could see the anger breaking loose.

"What the fuck!?" Ebumi growled, he was never one to hold in his anger. Ebumi touched some of the bruises making Ise wince slightly which made Ebumi growl even more.  
"This is what he did? He's gone too far now. Hurry up and change." Ebumi commanded. 

Ise didn't know what to expect but did as he was told. Ebumi led whilst Ise followed behind once again, only when they were right in front of their door did Ise know something was going to go down. He didn't get a chance to stop it as Ebumi harshly knocked on the door. Haruki was fast to open.

"What do you want?" Haruki hissed at the blonde delinquent. 

Ebumi didn't answer instead he tackled Haruki to the floor and instantly started landing punches to the others face, "Don't you ever fucking hurt Ise!" Ebumi screamed at Haruki.  
Ise didn't know what to do but intervened when he saw blood gushing from his brothers face.

"Ebumi stop." Ise shouted out trying to pull Ebumi off.

Ebumi didn't get up straight away, he stayed seated and made sure to get a few more hits on the older brother stating with a threatening tone, "If I ever see any more harm done to Ise just know I'll be back to do the same to you and worse."

Finally standing up from the bloodied brother, Ebumi grabbed Ise by the arm and pulled him to the direction of his home. The walk there was silent.  
When Ebumi opened his door, revealing an empty house, he pushed Ise in first.

Ise didn't need to fight back, he took of his shoes near the door and waited for the blonde to say something. Again Ebumi didn't say anything and made his way to another room. Ise sighed and decided to sit on the living room coach whilst waiting for the other.

Ebumi returned not long after with a first aid kit.  
"Lift your shirt." The blonde said nonchalantly.

Ise knew Ebumi wanted to treat his wounds properly and responded by lifting his shirt. He winced as Ebumi first tackled his mess of plasters, he heard a chuckle and looked up to see Ebumi laughing at his handy work.

"You really put that many plasters on such a injury?" Ebumi huffed with amusement. 

Ise let out a little smile as he said, "I didn't have anything else." It did look funny and Ise laughed with Ebumi, leave it to Ebumi to know how to pick up his mood without even trying, "So about what happened before?" Ise pushed in the question.

"I hate the way he treats you like shit and seeing what he thinks he can do to you. He's took it too far Natsuki. You don't deserve to be treated like that and till he learns that, you'll be staying here with me." Ebumi confidently says while wrapping a bandage over Ise's cuts.

Ise felt his heart melt from how much Ebumi cared for him and thought over the options, "What about your parents?" He asked.

"They're never home anyways so it'll be good to have company around." Ebumi joked. The blonde reached out his right arm putting it around Ise's neck and pulled their heads together now speaking in a more serious tone, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Ye-yeah." Ise stuttered flustered by the sudden close proximity. Seeming happy with his response Ebumi reached in the first aid bag and pulled out some ointment.

"This cream helps reduce the swelling and makes the bruises heal faster." Ebumi explained before beginning the process of spreading the cold gel over his stomach, Ise rubbed the concealer off his for-head as well allowing the blonde to rub some gel on it too.

The rest of the day was spent huddling in a blanket and watching TV. It was some action movie Ebumi suggested was really good yet Ise couldn't keep his eyes open, sleep was creeping in fast. The last think Ise remembered was the feeling of warmth and safety being next to Ebumi.


End file.
